


В пути

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Из Рима одна дорога
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom KHR 2020 Спецквест





	В пути

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-4070 – Кое-что, о чём он постоянно думает

В себя Дино приходит уже в самолёте, направляющемся в Японию. До взлёта пять минут, которых должно более чем хватить, чтобы отослать Ромарио смс о планах на ближайшие дни и отключить телефон ровно в тот момент, когда раздастся ответный звонок. Потому что пора идти на разгон и «ваши мобильные устройства должны быть отключены». 

Дино не верит в опасность, но включает режим «в самолёте». Включает режим «в тишине». У него впереди двенадцать часов пятнадцать минут (или около того), чтобы побыть в нём. Дино улыбается своим мыслям и, рикошетом — стюардессе, проходящей мимо. Та расцветает в ответной улыбке, интересуется, всё ли в порядке?, и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжает свой путь. 

Дино поудобнее устраивается в кресле, так, чтобы не болела ноющая шея, и прикрывает глаза.

Темнота перед ним уютная, пахнущая полузнакомым восточным солнцем и птичьим щебетом. Дино улыбается теплее и мягче. Двенадцать часов — не время, если едешь в единственно возможную точку. И вдвое, втрое, вдесятеро дольше — неважно. Главное — прибыть в пункт назначения. Дино негромко фыркает, вспоминая усталое брюзжание Ромарио о том, что любое средство передвижения, которым он пользуется, самовольно движется в сторону Японии. Действительно, все дороги ведут в Рим, а из Рима одна — в Намимори. 

Закатное, знакомое до последнего лучика солнце ласково греет лицо, векам даже немного жарко. Дино открывает глаза, смотрит на вызолоченную вечером траву, отдаляющуюся от него всё быстрее.

Самолёт набирает высоту. Дино улыбается и лохматит волосы, предвкушая радость от грядущей встречи.

Проблемы начнутся через пятнадцать часов, когда он выйдет из режима «тишины». 

В точке, о которой он постоянно думает, его ждут два часа свободы. И прекрасно знакомое японское облако.


End file.
